priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Hibiki Shikyoin/Role
Season 2 Episode 51 (Season 2 Episode 13) *Hibiki is announced to be coming on the big screen and later, comes to Paprika Private Academy. As Hibiki gets out of her carriage and greets everyone with a hello, she walks past Fuwari, who becomes confused with her action. She goes to talk to Gloria, greeting her and Rina with a kiss, and throws out her hand with a brazen way of showing she's honored to be at the academy. Which to this, makes all the girls go wild. Later on, Hibiki gets announced as a acting principal, and as Gloria is done announcing this, she vacuums off what seems to be a gray cloth off of a statue of Hibiki. After that, It shows a Hibiki and Fuwari flashback of Hibiki telling Fuwari about becoming a Princess. To which Fuwari tells her friends about it, and Hibiki tells Gloria about the story. As Hibiki is done with the story, she asks Gloria to help guide Fuwari with PriPara. Episode 52 (Season 2 Episode 14) *As Fuwari talks to herself, She notices Gloria, and tries yelling out for her. She grabs onto the branch, but then slips on the tree branch, and falls. Hibiki starts up her motorcycle, and quickly grabs Fuwari. With Fuwari in her arms, Hibiki asks if she's unharmed. They then talk to each other as Hibiki walks her someplace else. Then, after Fuwari's performance, Hibiki comments saying that wasn't too bad for her debut. As SoLaMi Dressing is chatting with Fuwari, Gloria gets a call from Hibiki to tell her to consider changing Fuwari's Making Drama. Then, at the end of episode, Fuwari receives a letter from Hibiki, telling Fuwari that she knew she was homesick, so she got her a Royal Imperial. Episode 53 (Season 2 Episode 15) *Towards the end of the episode, Fuwari receives a letter from Hibiki telling Fuwari that she's given her the perfect Making Drama. Episode 55 (Season 2 Episode 16) *Later on in the episode, Hibiki is taking a photoshoot. She recieves a phone call from someone, and is presumably told to go somewhere. She then comes to Fuwari's place, and apologizes to her due to not being able to see her at all. She then asks her on a date, to which she accepts. Hibiki then takes her on a horse ride, and later on gives her a dress to show her she's a real princess. At dinner, When Fuwari is eating, Hibiki compliments her on her smile and even lets her know that the lobster is blushing due to her smile. Hibiki then asks her to dance, addressing her as "beautiful girl". During the dance, Fuwari questions if she really could be the princess, to which Hibiki replies by giving her a speech and asking her to take her hand as her princess. She then tells Fuwari that she's looking forward to her performance, and that she wants to see how she is performing "dyed in her color.", to which Fuwari accepts. Hibiki then receives a letter from Fuwari, presumably telling her to come see her performance. On her phone call as she was done watching Fuwari's performance, Hibiki tells the person on the phone that they will have to take drastic measures with the princess, Fuwari. Episode 56 (Season 2 Episode 17) * As Fuwari returns the glass slippers to Hibiki and thanks her for the opportunity to come to Japan; she tells her she isn't cut out to be a Princess. She leaves the room and Hibiki angrily smashes the slippers before taking off. At her apartment, she enters a secret room where the diorama of the Dream Theatre is located, along with two models. She removes the Fuwari model and tosses it into a box labeled "NO", then states her desire to create a perfect team to win the competition. Episode 57 (Season 2 Episode 18) * Hibiki is trying to send Fuwari back home as she is no longer needed in her plan. She then listens to Laala and the others after Fuwari is set to leave Japan. Later, Hibiki dresses as the Phantom Genius and crashes Dressing Flower's final live by stealing their Dream Parade coords. Episode 58 (Season 2 Episode 19) * Hibiki sees Faruru perform and takes an interest in her. She decides that she would like to have Faruru her ultimate team. Episode 59 (Season 2 Episode 20) * Hibiki doesn't appear in this episode. Episode 60 (Season 2 Episode 21) * Hibiki breaks up a fight between Dorothy, Leona, and Love telling them to not fight in public. When they start arguing again, Hibiki decides to have them settle it with a tennis match. She then continues to plan her team and sets her sights on Sophie. Episode 61 (Season 2 Episode 22) *Hibiki meets Sophie in the elevator and acknowledges her by saying that she could easily become a Divine Idol. She then forces Sophie to eat a special pickled plum that gives her more energy than the ones she usually eats. Later on, Hibiki watches Sophie's performance and plans on targeting Shion for her team next. Episode 62 (Season 2 Episode 23) *Hibiki begins to take interest in Shion and gives her a letter to meet after school. Shion's friends assume that Hibiki has given her a love letter and they chase her until Hibiki picks her up on her horse. At Shion's house, Hibiki observes Shion's Go skills as well as her katana skills. Hibiki tells her that she has potential to be a divine idol. Hibiki is able to see Shion's solo live and starts thinking of who to add to her ultimate team. Episode 63 (Season 2 Episode 24) *Hibiki hears about the marathon Laala and her friends are holding. She then decides to sabotage it by having people call and complain about the different segments causing the amount of watchers to go down. She also uses the event to find a possible member to add to her dream team but is unsuccessful in doing so. Episode 64 (Season 2 Episode 25) *Hibiki watches Ajimi's performance to see if she is worthy of being a part of her dream team. She soon throws her figure of Ajimi in the "fool" bin. Episode 65 (Season 2 Episode 26) * Hibiki uses a camera disguised as a butterfly to spy on the girls. She then throws a figure of Cosmo into the fool bin. Episode 66 (Season 2 Episode 27) * Hibiki attends the Autumn Grand Prix and is surprised that Shion and Sophie didn't get the Coords when they Cyalume changed. She also appears as Theiving Genius but doesn't steal the Coords. Episode 67 (Season 2 Episode 28) * Hibiki as the Thieving Genius returns to steal the Autumn Dream Parade Coords and is successful in doing so. Episode 68 (Season 2 Episode 29) * Hibiki doesn't appear in this episode. Episode 69 (Season 2 Episode 30) *Hibiki starts to contemplate Laala's idol abilities before attending a SoLaMi Smile live as the Genius. She gets caught and runs off. She then discovers the PriPara Police, runs from them, and gets away before they can catch her. She then brings out a Faruru figure, hinting that she is her next target. Episode 70 (Season 2 Episode 31) *Hibiki focuses on trying to get Faruru on his dream team. She dresses as the Genius and sneaks onto Faruru's balcony asking her to join. She accepts and Hibiki looks over the Dream Theatre diorama happily with the dream team coming into place at last. Episode 71 (Season 2 Episode 32) *Hibiki starts seeing Laala as an enemy after seeing her birthday event and plots to take her down once and for all. Episode 72 (Season 2 Episode 33) *Hibiki discovers the secret entrance to PriPara with help from Andou. Episode 73 (Season 2 Episode 34) *Hibiki enters PriPara for the first time and reveals that he is the Thieving Genius, as well as a female. She performs and ranks up to Top Class. She then gives an encore performance. Episode 74 (Season 2 Episode 35) *Hibiki’s gender reveal is being spread all over the news and her popularity as an idol has skyrocketed. She invites Sophie and Shion to join her prodigy unit, but Shion refuses and Sophie is unsure. She then has Leona help her practice a scene of her movie. Episode 75 (Season 2 Episode 36) *Hibiki almost has her unit put together but still needs one final member for her prodigy team. Episode 76 (Season 2 Episode 37) *Hibiki is still hunting down a final member for her unit and then decides to choose Mikan after imagining her performing Golden Airy and seeing her paraglide to retrieve a mitten. Episode 77 (Season 2 Episode 38) *Hibiki is helping her team train for the Winter Grand Prix by watching opera and giving the others gifts. Her team ends up receiving the Winter Coord and she gains full control over PriPara. Episode 78 (Season 2 Episode 39) *Due to her victory in the Winter Grand Prix, Hibiki has transformed PriPara into CelePara. She also starts thinking about the Spring Grand Prix. Episode 79 (Season 2 Episode 40) *Hibiki receives several complaints (from Laala and Mirei) about the CelePara system where only top class idols and up can perform. Episode 80 (Season 2 Episode 41) Episode 81 (Season 2 Episode 42) Episode 82 (Season 2 Episode 43) Episode 83 (Season 2 Episode 44) Episode 84 (Season 2 Episode 45) Episode 85 (Season 2 Episode 46) Episode 86 (Season 2 Episode 47) Episode 87 (Season 2 Episode 48) Episode 88 (Season 2 Episode 49) Episode 89 (Season 2 Episode 50) Season 3 Episode 90 (Season 3 Episode 1) Episode 91 (Season 3 Episode 2) Episode 92 (Season 3 Episode 3) Episode 93 (Season 3 Episode 4) Episode 94 (Season 3 Episode 5) Episode 95 (Season 3 Episode 6) Episode 96 (Season 3 Episode 7) Episode 97 (Season 3 Episode 8) Episode 98 (Season 3 Episode 9) Episode 99 (Season 3 Episode 10) Episode 100 (Season 3 Episode 11) Episode 101 (Season 3 Episode 12) Episode 102 (Season 3 Episode 13) Episode 103 (Season 3 Episode 14) Episode 104 (Season 3 Episode 15) Episode 105 (Season 3 Episode 16) Episode 106 (Season 3 Episode 17) Category:Character's role Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3